traumacentergamefandomcom-20200213-history
Kyriaki
:"This... is mankind's first sin. Man created swords to kill, and was in turn killed by swords. Don't you see? Man has always sought ways to achieve death." -Adam :"That's not true! We created many other things in order to live!" -Derek Stiles :"Even still, the swords we created could also be used to create justice." -Naomi Kimishima Kyriaki (キリアキ kiriaki) is the first strain of GUILT encountered in Under the Knife, Second Opinion and Under the Knife 2. They use their sharp tail to create lacerations. Upon opening a patient infected with Kyriaki, lacerations in the organs will be found; these must be healed to make the Kyriaki emerge. If left untreated, the Kyriaki's host goes into cardiac arrest and dies. After surviving a Kyriaki infection, the host may contract Post-Kyriaki. Types of Kyriaki 'Immature Kyriaki' Once the final laceration is healed, Immature Kyriaki will emerge. They will need to be revealed by using the ultrasound. Upon finding an Immature Kyriaki, it must be brought to the organ's surface with the scalpel. After exposing the Immature Kyriaki, it will be vulnerable to the laser, requiring laser hits to be defeated. 'Mature Kyriaki' After defeating all of the Immature Kyriaki and healing the wounds, a Mature Kyriaki (if no Queen Kyriaki) will make three long lacerations in the middle of the operation. Mature Kyriaki usually attack alone, but are sometimes assisted by one Immature Kyriaki. Mature Kyriaki are much more resistant to the laser than Immature Kyriaki, they take more hits from the laser and will dive back into the organ after being hit. 'Queen Kyriaki' In Under the Knife 2, after defeating all of the Immature Kyriaki and healing the wounds, a Queen Kyriaki (if no Mature Kyriaki) will make three long lacerations in the middle of the operation. Queen Kyriaki are the same as Mature Kyriaki, but they lay Kyriaki Eggs as they dive into the organ. 'Kyriaki Eggs' Kyriaki Eggs will hatch into Immature Kyriaki (most likely) or Mature Kyriaki (rarely). Kyriaki Eggs must be revealed with the ultrasound, excised with the scalpel, then extracted with the forceps. Attacking the Queen Kyriaki while there are Kyriaki Eggs present or waiting too long will cause them to hatch. 'Aletheia Kyriaki' Aletheia Kyriaki create lacerations while switching positions around Aletheia. Aletheia Kyriaki take a longer exposure to the laser to be defeated then Immature Kyriaki. Aletheia Kyriaki look similar to Immature Kyriaki, but are more of a violet color. Operations ''Under the Knife'' 'Second Opinion' ''Under the Knife 2'' : Note: * refers to a Kyriaki that will only be in the operation if a Kyriaki Egg hatches into one. ''New Blood'' Attacks Tips *Kyriaki can be slowed by applying antibiotic gel to them. *Priority rests on exterminating Immature Kyriaki and healing lacerations until after all of the Immature Kyriaki have been defeated. However, keep a laceration unsutured so you have time to raise vitals before progressing to fight the Mature/Queen Kyriaki. If you are pressed for time, there is no need to max out vitals before moving to the next stage of the fight - a vital count of 50 to 60 is sufficient. *In Under the Knife, Kyriaki create lacerations so often that players simply decide to completely ignore treating the lacerations until all Kyriaki bodies have been defeated. This is due to the fact that there is a maximum number of lacerations the game can support on the organ. Vital loss from bleeding can simply be suppressed by regularly applying antibiotic gel to the organ. *In Second Opinion, finding the Kyriaki may be hard. A good strategy would be to repeatedly use the ultrasound near the center of the organ - as the Kyriaki move rather quickly theres is a high chance that the ultrasound will pick up them up. You can tell when you can cut out a Kyriaki when you move the cursor over its shadow and the Wiimote makes a light pulse. *There are a few missions where it is impossible to get an S/XS rank when moving extremely fast though the operation. If you are encountering this problem, let the Kyriaki create some lacerations, and get some Cools. Beware of the time limit required to get the special bonus at the end of the mission and work within that to max out your score. *In Under The Knife 2, X1-Kyriaki requires you to quickly stitch up wounds instead of exterminating the Immature Kyriaki, as the lacerations cause a lot more damage than normal Kyriaki lacerations. Trivia *Kyriaki is the only strain of GUILT to appear in all games before Trauma Team. *Adam states that Kyriaki was made to mimic the sword as the first great weapon, and thus sin, of humanity. *In Under the Knife, Kyriaki are slow-moving, in Second Opinion and onwards, the Kyriaki are much faster. * A symptom of Kyriaki is a high concentratrion of syprohedrine, which causes mood swings and suicidal behavior. ** A real life parasite called Toxoplasma gondii is linked with Schizophrenia and suicidal behavior. * There is a glitch in Second Opinion where mature Kyriaki have a black color. Trauma Center Second Opinion's Black Kyriaki References Category:GUILT Category:Trauma Center: New Blood Category:Trauma Center: Second Opinion Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2